Wanda and Vision
by ReaganA6181
Summary: Cap’s team is locked up on the Raft and its his job to save them. But how does he do it and what happens along the way? How Vision and Wanda re-unite and how they grow to love each other.
1. Escape from the raft

"Test 8 is confirmed. You are now authorized to sedate her again." Agent Ross said as he spoke into his ear piece. A nurse in the girl's cell lifted her hand to touch her ear piece and answered, "Copy that sir. Test number 8 is a go." The nurse said as she injected a large needle into the girl's arm. The girl sat there helpless with a straight jacket on that barely allowed her to move. She sat curled up against the back wall in a corner. She could barely whisper the words, "please no." Before her collar shocked her. She turned her head away after letting out a weak cry in pain. The nurse then continued to inject the liquid into the girl's body.

"STOP!" Came a cry across the room of cells. "Look what your doing to her! Your gonna kill her!" Sam said as he punched the glass. The nurse turned back to face the girl who was now passed out. She got up and walked out of the cell room, not meeting they eyes of any of the other avengers who were giving her the death stare.

"Wanda?!" Clint yelled from across the circular room. "Wanda can you hear me?!" The young girl who was still curled up in a little ball in the corner showed no signs of movement at all. As all of her friends called out to her, she didn't move at all. She just sat there. Asleep. Un-aware of the large door that just re-opened.

Everyone turned to face the figure coming out of the light from the outside. It took a second for everyone too see who it was. It was Steve. He came back for them. Sam looked past him to the figure on the group behind Steve. It was the nurse. He looked back at Steve who was now unlocking each person from their cell one by one. He eventually reached Sam's and before Steve could reach his hand out to shake Sam's, Sam pointed to Wanda's cell and said get her out now. We think she is dying. Steve looked over at the girl sitting in the corner who was passed out. "Oh my God, Wanda!" He said as he ran over to her. As he unlocked her cell door an alarm went off, waking her up. She looked up and saw Steve just now entering her cell. She tried to pull herself up to see him but the straight jacket restrained her and she fell back down into the corner. Steve ran over and caught her before she hit the group too hard. He pulled her into a big hug as she closed her eyes in pain. He buried his head into her shoulder.

"Cap we have to go now." Scott said, standing next to the other avengers waiting by the door. Steve pulled back and cupped Wanda's face in his hands and looked at her. In just the two seconds he looked at her he noticed so many things that were wrong with her. Her skin was almost snow white, her hair was dark and messy but still managed to gracefully fall over her shoulders, hiding the bruising and dried blood that was poking out from the large shock collar that she was wearing. Her bright eyes had become almost black because of the dark circles around them. The straight jacket that restrained her was so tight that it looked like her arms were restricting her from breathing correctly. Each breath she took was long and had the smaller weaze with each inhale she took. A tear ran down his face as he took the straight jacket off her. Again, she tried to pick herself off the ground and again, failed. Steve caught her and scooped her up into his arms. They all then ran out of the cell room and down the long hall. "Left!" He called out, trying to lead the group away from guards running towards them. The alarm only got louder.

They got to the end of another hallway. Steve set Wanda down while the others helped her stay standing. He looked around the corner and saw guards lifting their hands to their ear pieces and immediately started running. Steve was confused. Maybe the agents telling them where to go thought they were in a different place. He turned around at scooped Wanda up again and ran down another hallway and looked through a door. A few doctors were taking things out of their lab. They only took what looked like was important and ran out. Steve continued running with the group eventually wondering why he heard no guards no yells of commands or any other action from someone that wasn't running with him.

**DIVIDERBARTHINGBECAUSEIDONTKNOWHOWTOMAKEONE**

"Evacuation complete sir." A woman said to agent Ross who was looking at the Raft from a helicopter.

"Alright. Sink it." He said to her. She walked into a control room on the helicopter and pressed a large button. The prison immediately dropped from the surface as Agent Ross watched safely from the helicopter.

**ANOTHERDIVIDERBARTHING**

The group stopped running as there building started to shake. There were large noises as objects started to move and shake. Steve turned to see the lab next to him as things started to fall off the shelves. A few lights went out and the building was dimly lit. There were some screams as each of the avengers could start to feel water rising up past their shoes. Steve started to run up the hall. "Come on!" He shouted to the others but then he tripped and fell, dropping Wanda. She hit her head on the hard concreate group and again she was knocked out. Steve looked up and saw blood trickling out of her head, spreading into the water. "Wanda!" He called as he stood up. The water had reached a height to were it started to move her body, banging it against walls as it carried her down the hall. Steve chases after her but the lights had gone completely out where they were. There was no way he could find her without light. "Follow the light down this hallway and get outside!" He said to the others as he pointed to a different hallway to the right of him. They all nodded and ran. He had to find a light. He ran into a lab that water was just now creeping into. He searched as he tore off doors to cabinets. He had to hurry. By this time whoever she was, she could be fully underwater by now.

Finally he found a large light that hopefully was waterproof. He turned and dived back into the water that had filled up the hallway halfway to the roof. He turned on the light and swam around. He could see a bit of red in the distance that he assumed was the blood from her head. He swam down and flollowed the tinted red trail through the water. Just before he entered a room that was completely filled up, he took a large breath and went inside the dark room.

He saw a figure drifting away. Her hair spread out of her face and blood coming out of her head. He swam towards her hoping she wasn't dead. All his hope was returned when he saw the slightest bubble come out of her nose. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back out of the room and into the hallway that was now just about completely filled. He swam up to the top, pulling her up to get her head over the water. He looked at her too see if she was breathing. Nothing. No movement. First the sedations and the shock collar that almost killed her then her head getting hit hard enough to knock her out and now she could have drowned. It was his fault that he dropped her and made her hit her head. He would never forgive himself if she died. She's only a kid. He kept her head above water as he dragged her through the flooded building that was almost completely underwater. He saw a light flashing at him and we swam to it. "Come on Steve!" Sam yelled as he started to swim towards Steve. He then also grabbed Wanda and they all swam towards Clint and Scott who were standing at the door. They barely made it out as the building completely went under. The four of them circled around Wanda as they all tried to keep her body above water. Sam had her head while Steve and Clint held her back and top of her legs up with Scott holding under her knees.

"We have to get pressure on this." Sam said as he held Wanda's head that was still bleeding. Steve took his shirt off and gave it to Sam to hold against her head. "Is she gonna be alright?" Clint asked worried, as he looked at her face. Her skin had now gone from white to blue because of the freezing water. Steve tried not to show it but without a shirt he was shivering. They all were.

"What do we do now?" Scott asked. "I don't know." Cap said as he looked around trying to find a way to get out of the water. Just then a loud noise came. It sounded like a helicopter. One appeared from the horizen and flew quickly towards them. It lowered itself to a pint where it almost touched the water. Natasha looked out of the open window and yelled, "Get in!". Scott climbed in first with Sam not far behind him Clint and Steve carried Wanda over and lifted her up to Sam and Scott who pulled her into the helicopter. They then climbed in too as Nat flew away. Clint went up and sat by Nat.

"Stark didn't send you did he?" He asked. "No." She said. "I just finished talking with him at the compound. He made me finally realize that I was on the wrong side. I saw how you were all being treated and I had to do something."she said, still not looking at him. "You do realize that you too are now a wanted criminal?" He asked. She turned to face him and looked him in the eyes. "All my life I have chosen the wrong side. For once I want to be on the right one. Whether that puts me in jail or not, I need to do the right thing." She said, turning back to the front. He patted her on the shoulder. "Is she alright?" She asked quietly. "It's not your fault Nat. You didn't know they were gonna do that to her." He said. She didn't look at him. She simply just stared off. "But is she alright?" She asked. "I don't know." He answers looking back at her. Wanda was still on the floor with the other huddled around her. Steve has his head to her chest to see if she was breathing. Clint walked towards Wanda as Nat put her head down. She looked back up and in the reflection of the glass she could see Steve giving Wanda mouth to mouth as a single tear fell down her face.


	2. Safety

Her eyes shot open. He body flew up. Cough cough cough. Once all the water had been chocked up she gasped for air. Steve was cupping her face while Clint was sitting next to her holding her back up. Scott and Sam were both sitting by her legs with a hand on her, comforting her. She sat for a second while she caught her breath and then they all tuned her to put her back against the wall of the helicopter.

"Are you alright Wanda?" Steve asked. "Yeah." She breathed. "What happened? How did we escape?". She asked. "What do you remember?" Sam asked. "I remember you unlocking me from my cell and then we ran down that hall and...I don't know." She said. "We made it pretty far until they sunk the prison." Same said. "What?" Wanda asked. "Yeah they thought they couldn't catch us so the evacuated the Raft and then sunk it. They tried to kill us." Sam said. "I was carrying you through the prison because you are in able to walk due to all the sedatives they gave you. But then..." Steve stopped talking as he looked up from Wanda. "It wasn't your fault Steve." Clint said as he patted him on the shoulder. Steve looked back down at the floor. "The lights went dark as they started to sink us and the whole place was shaking and I fell and dropped you. The blow to your head knocked you out and made you bleed and almost...drown." He said sadly. She looked up at him and cupped his face as he turned to face her. "It's not your fault." She said. "You were the one carrying me through it all. You were the one who saved me after and saved us all in the first place." She said. "But you head. Im so sorry Wanda." "Steve. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm alive aren't I?" She asked. "You weren't a second ago because of me." He said. "But I am now. You know why? Because you saved me yet again." She said. "For goodness sakes I've been helpless this entire rescue, making things harder on you all. I'm the one who should feel bad." She said. "That's not your fault Wanda." Sam said. "The amount of sedatives they gave you...well... it's a mystery of how it didn't kill you." He said.

"It's my fault." Said a voice from the front of the helicopter. The woman flipped a switch on the control panel that seemed to make the helicopter go into auto-pilot. She got up and turned and walked towards Wanda. "I'm sorry kid. I was on the wrong side. I didn't know they were going to do that to you but I should have. I should have known." She said. Wanda looked up at her. "It's not your fault either. You didn't know. I wouldn't have known. It's not like they told you. And-. Nat cut her off. "But it should have been obvious. Especially to me!" She said. "Stop." Wanda said. "Nothing is anybody's fault. Everything that happened was out of our hands. Let's please stop placing blame." She said. Nay nodded and walked back up to the pilot seat and switched it back to manual. Steve and Sam helped lift Wanda onto a bench. Steve walked over to Nat and whispered about something that Wanda couldn't hear. He walked back over to the group. "We are almost there." Nat said. "Where?" Sam asked. "Somewhere safe." Steve said.

**ADIVIDERBARTHINGCAUSEISTILLDOMTKMOWHOWTOMAKEONE**

As the helicopter slowly started to descend, the avengers looked out and saw what looked like a military base. An abandoned military base. "Is this.." same asked as he looked at Cap who was up with Nat. Steve nodded. "Is this what?" Scott asked in confusion. "This is where I become Captain America." Steve said as the helicopter touched the ground.

The small group of avengers jumped out from the helicopter. First was Scott. He was very excited to be at the birthplace of Captain America. Next was Sam who simply looked around in awe. Clint was helping Wanda out of the helicopter and he was followed by Nat and Steve. "Last time we were here we almost got blown up." Nat said as she turned to Steve with a smirk on her face. "Yeah well there should be another area that didn't get bombed." He said as he walked over to a control panel. He pressed a few buttons and then a large noise came from across the path. A door in the ground opened and revealed a staircase leading to somewhere in the dark. They all walked over to look down the stairs as Steve pulled a lever at the top of the stairs which turned on the lights. Steve nodded his head as Natasha walked ahead of the group, down the stairs. Steve pressed a few buttons and the door closed.

They walked down the long flight of stairs to meet a man at the bottom. He was a doctor. He ran over to Clint who was still helping Wanda drag herself along. The doctor took Wanda's other arm and the three of them went down the hall. The rest of them were led by Steve down a different hallway. Each person got their own tiny room. Each room only had a mattress and a few blankets. "Sorry." Steve said. "There was only so much I could bring while being a wanted criminal in multiple countries." He said. They all appreciated his help and they went to bed after their long day.

Steve went over to the room where Wanda was. He sent Clint off to his room to get some rest after promising him that Wanda would indeed be alright. He met Nat who was standing at the side of Wanda's bed.

"I put her too sleep using some sleeping pills that shouldn't mess with her too much considering all the other drugs in her body." The docter said. "Having her unconscious makes flushing all that stuff out of her body a whole lot easier for her." He said. "I will allow her body to get rest before tomorrow morning." "Thank you docter." Steve said as the docter nodded back and left the room. Nat still had not looked up from Wanda's face. Steve placed a hand on Nat's shoulder. "Despite what you think, you didn't hurt her." He said. "I should have known ." She responded. "Nat." Steve said, turning her to face him. "I know that you feel like you need to be in control of everything but sometimes you simply can't be. It wasn't you fault that Ross did this to her. You had no idea and it's not your fault that you didn't have any idea. You weren't in control of the situation. Nor should you have been. Nothing is your fault. I'm the one who hurt her. I dropped her." He said looking back down at Wanda. "Yeah well, aside from the earthquake and darkness that you attempted to get through while carrying a hurt person, it does take skill to trip on flat surfaces. She teased.


	3. A Connection of Minds

There he sat. Fiddling with a chess piece in his red synthetic hand. Within the short time that he had been alive so much has come and gone. The Avengers. The only people he has every talked to or known. He missed the missions they went on together. He missed the hard trailing sessions they had together. He missed the constant take out dinners that the team had because they always tried to give Wanda a break from cooking. Wanda. Her wavey dark amber hair. Her pale skin. Her bright eyes. Her beautiful smile. He missed her. The only person who seemed to think that he was more than an AI. He missed the little jobs she gave him to try and keep him busy. He missed teaching her how to fly. He missed their awkward moments that they had. He missed being annoyed at Mr. Stark who always teased them about liking each other. Although he had never gotten a direct sign that she liked him back, he kept his hope up by looking for little hints that she would drop here and there.

Vision found himself on the roof of the compound, staring at the crescent moon that lit up the sky. This is where he comforted Wanda just those few months ago when Agent Ross told the avengers that he would arrest them if they didn't sign the Sokovia Accords. Wanda was scared. She felt like she deserved to be locked up after what she did in Lagos, even though it was an accident. This was where he almost kissed her. Almost.

He walked bac downstairs and into the kitchen. There were some yells from the room next door. All of a sudden Stark came charging through the door with an distressed look on his face. "Mr. Stark?" Vision asked as Stark sped by him without acknowledging him. Vision followed him into Stark's office. Tony immediately pulled up footage from a dark place that Vision couldn't see at first. After a few seconds he made out what he was looking at. The Raft footage. It showed Steve unlocking each avenger from their cell and then he ran to across the cell chamber to a girl on the floor. Vision let out a small gasp as he saw that the girl was Wanda. She was in a straight jacket and an electroshock collar. She couldn't even bring herself to stand up. Tony and Vision watched intently as the group on the camera footage ran down multiple halls. There was shaking. He saw Wanda hit her head. She was bleeding. Tony flinched as the girl was taken by the water with it forcefully running her into walls. The group ran down a differant hall as Steve went in after Wanda. The cameras went black.

Tony leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hand. "Wha- how- are they alright?" Vision asked with no answer from Tony. "Mr. Stark?" He asked again. Tony put his hand down in his lap and sighed. "I don't know." He said. "Ross sunk the whole prison without clearing it with anyone. I don't know who or who is not alive." He said. "We must find them." Vision said. "We have been trying. Nothing is working. Nat is gone. She either found them or is hiding out by herself somewhere." Tony said. Vision knew that Nat would have been able to find them. She probably helped them out of the ocean if she did find them. If they are dead however, she is by herself. She may come back if her new team is dead.

For once, Vision didn't know what to do or what to think. He was worried about them. Especially Wanda. He went back to his room and thought about how he could find her. Apologize to her. Make sure she was alright. He thought it was his fault they put her in that place. His fault for the pain she went through. His fault for her...maybe dying.

He had an idea. One late night Wanda went off by herself to fly. However, she went to high and got distracted and fell. She would have died. Vision was looking for her and all of a sudden could hear her mind as she was falling. He new she was in distress. He followed her mind and caught her, just a few feet from the ground. She reached out to him again in his arms. He could feel how grateful she was and that she liked him. Maybe he could use this and find her. He had never reached out himself but he was at a loss for options. It was worth a try. He reached out his mind. Asking for her. Asking if she was alright. He waited a few seconds. To his surprise, he got an answer.

He could hear her mind working. After connecting his and her thoughts together, he could make out what she was doing. She was sleeping. She was in pain. She was scared. But she was alive. He tried to communicate with her. "Wanda." He thought. "What? What is happening. Who is that." She thought. "Wanda it's Vision. I had to make sure you are alright." "Vis." He could feel her mind finally putting things together and realizing that they were communicating through their minds. "I don't know if I'm alright Vis." "You are. You will be. You are asleep. I need you to tell me where Cap took you so I can find you." "I can't. What if Stark gets to us." "He won't. I just need to find you and help you." He could feel something in her mind. The peacefull part started to act. "Someone is waking me up." She thought. "Quick! Where are you?!" "A military base. I don't know which one. Part of it has been bombed out. It's where Steve became Captain America."

"Alright I'm on my way." "Wait!" She thought. Gone. Their minds were disconnected. Someone must have woken her up. There was something else she needed to tell him. But what? He needed to find her. Now.


	4. I’m here

Vision shut his eyes and scanned through the Internet to find the military base where Captain America was created. He found a match. He pinpointed it's coordinates and flew away.

As flew through the windy dark night he thought to himself. How could he have allowed this to happen to her? How? She's in pain. She's in hiding. She may never live a normal life again. She can never live freely with him like he wanted her too. He had dreams of them walking through the park. He had dreams of them going to baseball games together. He had dreams of them maybe even having a family together. None of that was possible. Not anymore. She must live the rest of her life in hiding. Stop. None of that was possible anyway. She probably didn't even like him back. Was it possible though? For her to love an AI? For an AI to love anything?

He was here. He earased the thoughts from his head as he scanned the rubble of what was left of the base for human life. He saw that they were underground. He phased through the door in the ground and walked down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he was met by Steve. He had a stern look on his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I uhh I came to see Wanda." He said. "Is she alright?" He asked. Steve looked to the side and swallowed. "Yeah she's fine. She's asleep. We are trying to flush all the drugs they gave her out of her system." He said looking back at Vision. "Why did you think she wasn't alright." Steve asked him. "I'm guessing you saw the footage of us escaping." He said. "Yes. Yes I did." Vision said. "I saw her hit her head and I was afraid if she survived the whole experience." He said. Steve looked down and clinched his jaw. Obviously he still felt bad about what happened to Wanda. "How did you find us?" Steve asked. Vision was silent for a few seconds. "Using her and my powers combined, we were able to communicate across our minds and she told me where you were." He said. "Alright well, if she wants you here than you can stay. I'm sure she told you to not tell Stark?" He asked. "Yes." He answered. "I will never compromise her freedom again. May I se her?" "Yes." Steve said as he turned around. They walked down the long hall and into a side room. Steve walked over to a chair near Wanda's bed as Vision slowly walked over to Wanda. She was mainly covered by a blanket but her face was still showing. You could see all that she had been through just in her face. That didn't change how beautiful she was. Even though she looked like she had been through hell which she had, she looked so peaceful.

"The amount of sedations they gave her almost killed her. It still was by the time we got here. We are trying to get them all out but it's a lot harder than we thought." Steve said, turning his gaze to Wanda. Vision still just looked at her. "Somethings happening." He said, putting a hand on Wanda's shoulder. Steve stood up and walked over to Wanda. She was shaking. Her head turning side to side. Her eyes tightened their hold. "Wanda?!" Vision said as he moved his hands to cup her shaking face. Her body shot up and Steve caught her. She was hyperventilating. She was crying. Steve pulled her into a hug. He put his hand on the back of her head as she buried her head into his shoulder to muffle her cries. "It's alright. It was just another nightmare." He said. Vision was confused. After her cries had slowed he pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright. They are almost gone." He said. She nodded then looked to see who was standing at her left. "Vis!" She said surprised. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Surprised, he slowly placed his hands on her back and relaxed. She put her forehead against his chest. "I thought I was just dreaming again. I didn't know if it was actually you." She said relieved. "It's me. I'm here." He said. She smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.


	5. Nightmares

Over the course of the next few days, Wanda was eventually back to normal. She had stopped falling asleep simultaneously which was due to all the sedatives still in her body. She was able to stand up and keep her balance by herself and she even started walking again. Her skin had turned back into the beautiful ivory color that it was. Her hair had gone back to the bright but at the same time dark amber color. Here eyes were back to the beautiful bright blue that they were. Vision was with her through every second of her recovery. He marveled at her beauty and was saddened when he looked at her neck that was still bruesed everywhere. The only other part of her that hadn't been fixed yet was her nightmares. The docter said that it was normal for someone like her who has been through a large amount of trauma, however Vision knew that to her, they were more than nightmares. As she was tossing and turning in bed, he would look inside her head to see what was causing her this much pain. He saw horrific images of things that happened to her on the Raft. Even to him, they felt so real. The AI himself could not imagine what it must be like for her because she actually expianced it.

Eventually, Wanda was no longer in need of constant care from the docter that Steve recruited and she was free to do what she liked. However those options were extremely limited since they were in a bunker. Vision escorted Wanda to her room which, like all the others, only included a matttress and some blankets.

Wanda was constantly exhausted and not because of the sedatives that her body was now clear from, but the exhaustion that was from the restless sleep that she endured every night.

She laid down on the mattress as Vision pulled the thin blanket over her body. Within seconds, she was asleep. Vision quietly left the room.

"How is she?" Clint asked as Vision closed the door to Wanda's room. "Fine." Vision said. "Did she fall asleep quickly again?" Clint asked. "Yes. Within seconds." Vision answered, looking back at the door. "That's terrible. After all those sedatives just now leaving her body, exhaustion is not something we should add to the list of stuff hurting her. I don't understand how her body takes it."Clint said. "It doesn't." Vision said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Clint asked. "Her mind is at a point where it conjures up picture-perfect images of different things she experienced on the Raft. Terrible things. It's hard even for me to watch." Vision said. "How do you see them?" Clint asked. "When I see that she is having another nightmare, I look inside her head to see what she is seeing so maybe, I can better understand what she is going through; but it doesn't change anything. I will never understand." Vision said. "Alright well." Clint yawned. "I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight Vision." He said as he walked off.

Late in the night, when everyone was asleep, there was a scream. Through the cement walls, not many people could hear it easily while they were asleep but the people in the rooms next to her did. Nat came running inside of Wanda's room and met the girl sitting on the bed, curled up and shaking. Nat hugged her as Wanda grabbed onto her as if her life depended on it. "It's alright." Natasha said to her. "Your just dreaming again." "It wasn't a dream." Wanda could barely say through the sniffling. "It was real." Nat pulled back and looked at Wanda who was still shaking. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "O-on the Raft. When- when they-. It felt so real." She said as she buried her face in her hands. Nat hugged her again. "The things you went through there were inhuman. And I'm sorry that I was on the side of the people doing that to you. But it's over now. You are ok." Nat pulled back and looked at Wanda in the eyes. "And I will never let anything like that happen to you again. Alright?" Wanda nodded her head and Nat pulled her into another hug. "I'm sorry Wanda. I'm so so sorry." She said. "It's alright." She said as she was calming down. "It wasn't you."

As they sat there hugging another man walked into the doorway. It was Steve. Wanda's back was facing him and he met Nat's eyes over Wanda's shoulder. He looked at her in confusion. Nat mouthed: "Nightmare. A bad one." Steve nodded his head and slowly stared his walk back down the hall. He was met by Vision. "What happened?" Vision asked. "I heard a scream." "Wanda had another nightmare." Steve answered. "They seem to be getting worse and worse." He said in a worried voice. "Come on. Nat is with her. Let's not overwhelm Wanda." He said as he walked past Vision who was staring at Wanda's doorway. "Come on." Steve said again. Vision listened and turned and walked back to his room.


	6. A bit of fun

Over the next few days, Wanda woke up screaming each night and Nat came subbing to her side each night. Vision came just a few seconds after Nat and stood in the doorway each night, making sure Wanda was alright as Nat looked over her shoulder and slightly smiled at him. He nodded and left back to his room.

Every morning, a shaken Wanda would come into the common room and not say anything except, "Sorry for waking you all up again." Which was responded by everyone making sure that she didn't feel bad. Their kind words didn't help much though. She was so terrified of re living the memories and felt terrible guilt that she had to be saved from it all by her friends; and that she was now repaying those friends by waking them all up in the dead of night like a child.

Vision saw how terrible she felt. She was constantly thinking of the events that happened on the Raft. She always walked around alone, trying her very best to avoid everyone else to hide her tears. Vision knew. No matter what she did, he always knew when something was bothering her. After observing her for a few days, he decided that he should help her. He went over to her room and knocked on the door. There was no response. He said her name a few more times before slowly opening the door. He looked around after calling her name once more. Nobody. She wasn't there. Everyone else was in the common room playing cards. Vision didn't know where she could be. He walked down the halls of the bunker, peeking into each room to see if she was there. He turned to a dark hall that was distanced from the common room and everyone's bedrooms. As he passed a small door he heard a sniffle. He turned and looked in through the cracked door. Wanda was curled up in the corner, holding her legs to her chest with her face buried in her knees. As he pushed the door just enough for him to get a better look, it creaked. She looked up at the noise and saw him. She dried her tears that we still running down her face and stood up. "Hey Vis." She said." That seemed to be her new nickname for him. She was the only one who treated him like a person and not an AI. "Are you Alright?" He asked. "You seem to be-." "Yeah, no I am fine." She said quickly. "Are you sure? It's just-." "Vis. I'm fine."

She said sternly. "I alpologize Miss Maximoff. I was just looking for you. I'm sorry if I was intruding." He said as he took a step into the room. "It's fine. And please, call me Wanda." She said. "As you wish...Wanda." He said.

"So why were you looking for me?" She asked. "Uh well uh I have come up with a better thing to do to entertain ourselves aside from cards." He said. "I'm not in the mood." She said as she turned past Vision and started her walk to the door. "I haven't even offered the idea yet." Vision said as he turned to face her. She stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Your right. I'm sorry. I just don't feel like doing anything right now." She said, taking a step back. Before she could turn around again and walk away, Vision walked up to her. "Please?" He asked. She looked at him for a second and saw how much he cared. "Fine." She said. "What do you want to do?" She asked. "Well I wanted to go for a flight with you." He said. "Vis, we can't. We can't risk anyone seeing us." She said. "Well than we can fly high. Above the clouds." He said hopefully. "I can't fly that high." She said. "I can barely levitate of the ground for more than a few seconds." "Well then let me help you." He said, taking one step closer to her. She tugged on her sleeve, thinking. She looked up at his hopeful face and saw that she couldn't say no to him. "Alright." She said quietly. "Excellent!" He said. He took her hand and led her down the dark hall and they went up the stairs and out of the bunker door.

"I've never really tried to see how high I can get." She said nervously. "Just try." He said calmly. "Just don't go above the tree line." He said. She looked up at the tall pine trees that were over 100 feet in the air. She thought to herself that she shouldn't worry because she probably won't get that high. She put her arms to her sides and opened her hands. A swirl of red came out of her palms and her feet slowly started to lift off the ground. Her face showed and expression of nervousness as she got higher and higher. She reached about 10 feet off the ground and then slowly set herself back down.

"I don't trust myself." She said. "I don't have enough control." "It will be alright." Vision said as he walked to her. "I will be right here if I need to catch you." He said. He knew she was nervous but as long as he was there to save her, everything would be fine. He would do anything to get her mind off of the memories of the Raft.

She backed up and again lifted herself off the ground she went higher and higher and the fearfull expression on her face went away as a smile slowly started to creep across her face. As she went higher, she went faster and before she knew it she made it to the top of the pine trees and looked around. It was beautiful. The amount of things she could see from that height amazed her. The sun was just setting and she looked at the beautiful colors it created. She then looked down to see Vision but when she did, she realized how high up she was. She became distracted and started to fall. She tried to move and get her hands below her but her body was spinning everywhere. All of a sudden she stopped falling. She looked at the sky that had stopped moving further away from her. She looked at the ground that had stopped becoming closer to her. She felt an arm underneath her legs and an arm across her back. She looked to her right and there he was. Vision had caught her just a few yards over the ground.

He slowly defended to the ground and set her down gently. They were standing very close. "Thank you." She said. "Of course." He said. "I understand if you would like to stop now." "Yeah. Maybe that's enough for today." She said. She saw the tiniest expression of sadness that Vision tried to hide. "I did want to fly though." She said, trying to make him feel better. "Before I fell, I was having a lot of fun. I haven't had fun in a long time." She said. She hugged him tightly and he slowly put his hand on her back to return the hug in a confused manner. No one had every given him a hug. She pulled back and started to walk away. "I have an idea." He said. "What?" She asked as she turned around. "Do you trust me?" He asked, reaching his hand out and walked closer to her. "Vis, I don't under-." "Do you trust me?" He asked again. She looked at his hand and then at his face. "Yes." She said as she took his hand. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly. Before she knew it, they were high in the air. The wind was blowing her hair out of her face. She found it hard to keep her eyes open as the strong breeze was forcing them shut. She looked down and saw a cloud. She could barely see the lights of the city below them through it, but she could still see it. She looked around and saw the moon that had now come out to light up the night. She had a much clearer view of the stars that were shining brightly. She looked up beside her and saw Vision. He smiled at her before he turned back to look ahead of him. She smiled and put her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she felt the breeze flow through her hair.

Soon enough their flight was over and she found herself being set back down on the ground. She looked up at his face. "Thank you Vis." She said and she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and turned around and opened the door to get inside the bunker. Vision stood there for a few minutes, thinking to himself after she had gone. He smiled and walked back and phased through the door.


	7. Maybe a little

As Vision walked down the stairs he heard voices at at bottom. "Where were you?" Said a stern voice. "You have been gone for hours." He said. It was Steve. "I- I was just outside getting some fresh air." Said another voice. It was Wanda. "For three hours, You were getting fresh air?" Steve asked. "I don't believe that. You know your not supposed to leave. Do you know how much risk your putting yourself and the rest of us at?" He asked. "I was being careful!" She said, starting to raise her voice. "It doesn't matter! Everyone is looking for us! I don't think you under-." "No. Your the one who doesn't understand." She said as she took a step closer to him. "For the past month I have been locked up. First Tony, then Ross and now you? I'm fine. Nobody saw me! We were being careful. Do you not trust me? Out of everyone here I can safely say that I think I would get killed if I went back." She said. "Who's we?" Steve asked.

Vision then finished waking down the stairs and walked up beside Wanda. Steve looked at him with an angry face. "I know your trying to help her, but your not. Your just putting her and everyone else here in danger. But of course you didn't think of that because your not the one being hunted by the government! I think it's time that you leave." Steve said. Vision just looked at him in silence. Wanda looked at Vision and saw it in his face that he felt terrible. She wouldn't let him feel this way. He did nothing wrong. "Steve!" She yelled. "Everyone here is trying to help me and I appreciate that but you can't. No matter what you all have done for me, nothing is going to erase those memories. And now your going to take away the only person here who has managed to get my mind off those thoughts?" He did nothing wrong! We were careful! He's just trying to help me!" She yelled. Steve just looked at her in silence. "Fine. You can stay. But no more going outside." He said. "Steve I can't-." "Wanda that's enough! I'm sorry but you can't go out that door!" He said, starting to raise his voice. Wanda stepped back and just looked at him. She shook her head and walked off to her room. Steve turned to Vision. "I know I sound like a total jerk, but it's for her own good." He said. "I know you may think you know what's best for her, but in reality neither of us do." Vision said. "After everything she has been through in her lifetime, it seems to be cruel that she can't even go outside." He said. He turned and walked off. Steve stood there and put his hand over his face. Natasha came walking out of the shadows. "How much did you hear?" He asked. "Enough." She answered as she walked closer to him. "Maybe I was a little hard on her." Steve said. "Maybe a little." She said softly as she pulled him into a hug. "I just don't want her getting hurt again." He said over Nat's shoulder. "I know." She said. "Wanda is a strong kid. She can handle anything. She has proven that by just being alive after all the stuff she has been through. Maybe what's hurting her is that the few friends she has are doubting her." She said as she pulled back. "Maybe." Steve said as he looked down at the ground.

**ADIVIDERBARBECAUSEISTILLDONTKNOWHOWTOMAKEONE**

It was in the middle of the night and again, Wanda was having a nightmare. She moved around in bed, her head tossing from side to side. She looked up in terror as her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly and took multiple breaths before the expression of fear left her face to make room for a new one. Sadness. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry. For once she hadn't screamed and dared not to cry too loudly so she would not wake anyone. All of a sudden her door opened and she looked up to see who could have possibly heard her. It was Vision. "I- I'm sorry. I thought I was quiet enough to not wake anyone." She said, still sniffling. "You didn't." Vision said. "I was awake and I could sense your uneasiness." He said as he started to walk over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. Just another nightmare." She said as she dried her tears with her hands. It was very cold in the bunker. Wanda was always wearing long sleeves. Now that she was going to sleep, she was wearing a tank top. When she reached up to dry her tears he saw her arms. They were more purple and blue than her ivory skin tone. "Wanda your arms." He said in shock. She looked down and covered them with her blanket. "It's nothing. It's just from when the Raft was sinking." She said. Vision then remembered when she fell out of Steve's arms, that the water took her and smashed her into walls. "Let me see." Vision said as he knelt down by her mattress. "Vis-." "Let me see." He said more seriously as he reached to lift the blanket. She pulled her arms out and laid them down in her lap. He slowly ran his hand up her arm, feeling all the bumps that the bruises had created. "I'm fine really. They are just bruises. They will go away soon." She said as she lifted up her arms away from him. He looked at her. "Are you sure your alright?" He asked. "Yeah. Like I said, they are just bruises." "No. Not just the bruises. Everything. Everything since the Raft. Are you alright?" He asked again. She looked at him and her lip started to quiver. She looked down at her arms as tears started to fill her eyes. "No." She said as the tears started to run down her face. As she started to cry, Vision wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in closely to him. She wrapped both of her arms above his shoulders and cried into his chest. He then put his other arm on her back and held her even tighter.

They sat there for a long period of time. Vision found himself sitting on her mattress with her curled up against him, with his arm around her. She was asleep. He decided that it was time for him to leave and go back to his room. He laid her down on her mattress and stood up to leave. As he reached the doorway, he heard a quiet voice. "Vis." She said softly. "Sorry I didn't mean to wa-." "Will you stay with me?" She asked before he could finish his sentence. "Sh- sure." He said. He walked back over to her mattress as she lifted the blanket and scooted herself over to make room for him. He laid down next to her as she cuddled up to his chest and immediately fell asleep. Not knowing what to do, Vision awkwardly put his hands on her back. Soon enough, he was asleep too.


	8. Surprise Me

Wanda slowly opened her eyes. As they took a second to focus, she could feel the warmth of someone pressed up against her. She could feel his hand slowly brush her hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. Her eyes focused on the man lying on his side, in front of her. He smiled at her as she focused on his face. Vision. His hand which was wrapped around her waist, tightened it's grip, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her on her forehead. "Good morning." He said. "Morning." She said as a smile spread across her face. "How did you sleep?" He asked. "Fine. Once you got here." She said as she cupped his face. "No more nightmares?" He asked. "No more nightmares." She said.

Wanda walked into the common room with Vision right behind her. She stood in the doorway as Steve, Nat, Sam, Clint and Scott all stared at her. She guessed that Steve had told everyone what had happened. She simply just blinked while looking at him with a blank face. Nobody said anything. They were all just looking from Wanda to Steve, back and forth. She sighed and walked over to the cabinets with Vision not far behind her. She pulled a protein bar out of the cabinet and started eating it. Vision was standing beside her and slightly smiled at her. She returned it with a much bigger one. Natasha was watching them and tilted her head in confusion.

Throughout the day, Steve kept running into Wanda during the few times she left her room during the day. He was always accompanied by Sam or Nat so no words were spoken. Eventually Steve grew tired of the silence and knocked on her door later that evening. "Wanda?" He asked. "Are you in there?" The door opened and Wanda stood behind the doorway and clinched her jaw. "Where else would I be?" She asked. "I'm not allowed to leave am I?" Steve looked down and then back up at her. "Wanda, I can't stand this anymore. You have to under-." "I understand perfectly." She said. "I'm simply just a dumb teenager who can't even be trusted to go outside because I can't find it in myself to be careful enough to not get caught." She said. "Wanda you don't understand, you-." "No. Your the one who doesn't understand. I was homeless at the age of 10. My brother and I escaped the foster system easily. We hid from them our whole lives. We had to steal to get food. Everyone seemed to be looking for us and we were never found. I know how to hide in plain sight; I have been doing it my whole life. But of course you didn't think of that before you yelled at me for just going outside." "Wanda. I'm sorry." He said. "I'm your teammate. And I thought I was your friend. And you didn't trust me." She said. "I'm sorry." He said again. She signed and looked down. She had tears in her eyes but she blinked them away. She looked up and clinched her jaw and shut the door.

She signed again. "It sounds like you said everything that you wanted to say." Vision said as he stepped out of the corner of her room. "Yeah." She said. "What's wrong then?" He asked, walking closer to her. "I thought- I thought I would feel better after saying everything I wanted to say. But I don't."

"How can I help?" He asked, taking a few more steps towards her. "I don't know." She said as she turned to him. "Do you have any ideas?" She asked as she looked up at his face that was now very close to hers. "Well according to the Internet, people love to rebel against the people they are angry at." Vision said. "Yeah. We do." Wanda answered as a smile crept across her face. She had an idea.

It was easy to sneak out. Everyone had been distant since breakfast. They both tip toed past the common room and ran down the hall, up the long flight of stairs and out the bunker door.

They both stopped and looked around in the clearing, checking to make sure they weren't seen. Wanda walked over to Vision. He put his arm around her waist and looked down at her smiling face. "Where too?" He asked. "Surprise me." She said, her face beaming with happiness. He smiled and gripped her waist even tighter and they took off into the cool air.


	9. The Rooftop

The wind forced Wanda's eyes shut as her and Vision were flying through the air, above the clouds in the night. She had no idea where he was taking her and the few times she could get her eyes open, all she saw was dark clouds that hid them from the world. She closed her eyes again and held Vision even tighter. A few minutes later they had landed on the rooftop of a tall building in a city. Wanda opened her eyes as Vision set her down gently, and she turned and looked at all the lights from the city. She slowly took her hands off his chest as she walked towards the edge of the building, leaving Vision's arm that had been wrapped tightly around her waist, behind. She walked to the edge and stared in awe of the beauty of the city. Vision walked up next to her. "It's beautiful." She said, not turning her face away from it. While the city was beautiful, Vision could not remove his gaze from something that was even more beautiful. Her. The bright lights from the city lit up her eyes and complimented the color of her hair. The lights allowed him so see her so clearly in the night. She sat down on the ledge of the building and just stared at the lights.

"Do you think I will ever be free again?" She asked, still looking at the city, as Vision sat down next to her. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Will I ever be able to walk around without having to look over my shoulder? Will I live in hiding from the government of multiple countries my whole life? Will I ever be normal again?" She asked. Vision put his hand on top of Wanda's. She turned and looked down at it, then looked up at his face. "Wanda. You are not normal. You never have been and you never will be. Your special. You see the good in people, when sometimes nobody else can. You are the only one who treats me like a person. Your smart and breathtakingly beautiful so remarkably you." He said. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. He couldn't do it. He couldn't fight his feelings. He didn't want to hold back. He loved her. He needed to tell her but he didn't know how to except-

He kissed her. She returned the kiss in confusion for a spilt second before she pulled back. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. Vision's heart sunk. "I'm sorry." He said. "I just got caught up in the moment." He lied. Wanda stared at him as he rambled on. Once she comprehended what had just happened she started to smile at him. "That- I shouldn't have- I didn't- I'm sorry. I-." He was interrupted by Wanda pulling him by the neck into a kiss. Once he realized what was happening he put his arms around her back and waist and slowly pulled her closer. After a few more seconds she pulled back. "There was no other way to shut you up." She said as she smiled. "We should leave before Steve finds out that we left." She said as she stood up. She stood there and got one last look at the city as Vision stood up. She turned back to him and held both of his hands in her's. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said, rolling her lips as she took a step back, letting go of his hands. That wasn't enough for Vision. Like he thought earlier, he had stopped himself for far too long. As she turned around and took a step forward, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, kissing her before she could react. He could feel her smiling through the kiss. She wrapped both of her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him down to her. Vision intensitied the kiss so much that she couldn't stand. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist, holding her up. She barely opened her lips to make room for his tongue. After a few more minutes, their kisses had slowed and she slowly pulled back, her face almost touching his. "We should go soon." She whispered. "Unfortunately I agree." He answered. "Time to go back to being parented by Steve." He said. She let out a small laugh. He pulled her close and lifted them both up into the air.

They landed in the clearing in front of the bunker door. She turned to him. "Do you think he noticed if we were gone?" She asked. "I don't know." He answered. "I guess we will see when we go back down there." She smiled at him before they both walked down the stairs into the bunker.

As they crept past the common room, they heard voices. "I should check on her. I haven't seen her since our conversation. I should see if she is still mad." A voice said. "Steve, you did the best you could. You apologized right? That's enough." Another voice said. "Yeah I'm not so sure it is." Steve said. "Thanks Sam." "Night Steve." They heard footsteps approaching. They quickly ran into Wanda's room. "At least he doesn't know." Wanda said as she shut the door. There was a knock on the door. Wanda motioned to Vision to get into the closet. "Yes?" She asked. As she shut the closet door. "Wanda?" A voice came from behind the closed door. It was pretty easy for her to guess that it was Steve. She opened the door. "Yes?" She asked. "Look I know that it's hard to forgive me for what I did." He pauses and looked at her face. She looked even more angry. He corrected himself. "For what I am doing." He said. "I'm sorry for treating you like a child when you have proven multiple times that you are a mature adult who can be trusted and should be trusted by the team. I'm sorry I didn't trust you or think that you could be careful enough to not get caught." He said. "Can you ever forgive me?" She looked at the ground in silence and then looked back up at his face. "I do. I do forgive you." She said. She took a step into the doorway. "I understand why you were scared. The whole situation is scary and I never want to be found. Ever. And I would never put the team in danger if I wasn't confident that I could be careful enough. I'm not mad at you that I'm locked up. It was my choice to stand by you. Therefore it's my fault I have to live in hiding. But it was worth it. Everything was worth it. I stood up for what I believed in, just like you taught me too. And sometimes to take a stand, you have to face the consequences. I'm just mad that you thought I was capable of hurting the team. That you didn't trust me to be careful." She said. "I'm sorry." He said again. "Steve." She said as she took another step closer and cupped his face. "I understand. I forgive you. I shouldn't have gone out without saying soemthing. It's vital to all of us that we stay hidden and I should not put that in jeopardy." She said. He pulled her into a hug. She eventually pulled back and took a step back. "Goodnight Steve." She said. "Goodnight Wanda." He answered as she walked back into her room and shut the door.

"Well that went well." Vision said as he stepped out from the closet. "Yeah. Yeah it did." She said. "I should be going back to my room now." He said. He started to walk towards the door. "Vis?" She asked. He turned to see what she wanted. She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you for tonight." She said, pulling him into a hug. "Goodnight." He said with a big smile, as he returned the hug with an even tighter one. "Goodnight Vis." She said smiling. He opened the door, looked at her one last time before he shut the door and returned to his room.


	10. Confirmed Suspicions

As the days past, Wanda and Vision could barely hide a smile at each other from across the room. Now that she and Steve had made up, he was doing everything he could to improve their relationship so he could earn her trust again. This meant that he did not leave her alone. He was always trying to entertain her so she wouldn't remember that she was still trapped in the bunker. She appreciated his efforts to make her feel better, however all she really wanted was to hang out with Vision. They had barely gotten the chance to talk about what happened on the rooftop.

He kissed her and she pulled back. She remembered his face. How his eyes showed his heart sinking, when she pulled back. She kissed him to shut him up from his rambling of excuses of why he kissed her. She thought that was all, just an innocent kiss in the moment, but then he pulled her back in. And instead of pulling back again, she sunk into it. And to her surprise, she liked it. She couldn't stop smiling through the kiss. She had never really thought about Vision that way. She always saw him as a great friend who had always been there for her. She knew that he had a bit of a crush on her. It was obvious. However is it possible for an A.I to have a crush? Too have romantic feelings for someone; or any feelings or emotions at all? After everything he has done, he has proved that it is possible. He doesn't act like a robot. He acts more like a human than anyone she had ever met...and she loved that about him.

One morning, Steve, Natasha and Wanda we're sitting together in the common room eating their breakfast. Vision, Clint, Sam and Scott came in and got their breakfast before walking over to the table to lay out some cards. As they walked past the group of three, Vision stopped and invited them to join in their card game. Before Wanda could open her mouth to say yes, Steve said, "No thank you Vision."

She hadn't had the chance to talk to or hang out with Vision since the rooftop and she was getting desperate. She had been trying to come up with ways to get away from Steve and talk to him in private, but he stuck to her like a piece of gum on a shoe. As she sat there watching Vision win over and over again at cards, she had an idea.

She remembered how they communicated through their minds so he could find her after she had escaped the raft. If she reached out to him then they could have a private talk without making Steve suspicious. She tuned out Steve and focused on opening her mind. She blinked frequently as she concentrated on reaching out to him. She managed to barely touch his mind before his head shot up from the cards. He slowly turned to her, realizing that she was the one tapping into his mind. She smiled at him as she completely entered his mind. "Hello." She thought. He smiled back. "Hello." He responded. "I've been trying to talk to you. About the rooftop." "Yes, so have I. Unfortunately, Steve hasn't left your side since that night." He thought. "I know." She paused. "I miss you." She thought. "I miss you too." He thought. His mind spiked. "Vision? Hey. It's your turn." Sam said as he tapped Vision's arm. Vision turned back to the cards and made a move. Wanda stared at Clint, Sam's and Scott's face. They looked surprised, like Vision made a bad move. As she was staring, she didn't realize that someone was staring at her.

Natasha was watching her and saw how her gaze didn't leave the other side of the room. As Wanda smiled again, she turned to see what she was looking at. She turned around just in time to see Vision turning around and looking back at Wanda. He smiled too. Natasha turned back to Wanda, who was practically beaming at him. She looked at Steve to see if he noticed Wanda staring at Vision too. He was still talking away as he was eating his breakfast, totally unaware that she and Wanda were not listening to him. Natasha smirked as she realized her suspicions about Wanda and Vision had now been confirmed.

"Vision, what's going on man you were crushing us, now your about to loose!" Scott said as he tapped Vision's arm to get his attention. Vision again made a move and turned back to Wanda. "We won't be able to get a conversation across like this." Vision thought. "Your right." She paused. "Midnight tonight. Here." "Alright." He agreed. "See you then." He smiled. "See you then." She thought before leaving his head.


	11. “Oops”

Wanda sat in her room and looked at her watch. 11:55. She got up off her mattress and sat next to it on the floor, on her knees. She turned on her flashlight since there were no windows or lights in her room or the rest of the bunker. She lifted the mattress up and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen out from under the mattress. There was rows and rows of lines, written across the paper. Strikes. Strikes for each day she was in the bunker. Each day she was denied her freedom. When am I ever going to get out of here? She thought. She sat and stared at the paper for a few minutes before she put it back under the mattress and stood up to go meet Vision. It was freezing as usual, so she grabbed her red shawl, wrapped it around her and started walking towards the door. She stopped and gasped suddenly, as a figure turned into the doorway. "Going somewhere?" The figure asked. Wanda shined her flashlight right in Natasha's eyes. "Ouch!" Nat said. "Nat! Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!" Wanda said, lowering the flashlight. "Where are you going?" Natasha asked as she walked into the room. "Uh I, I can't sleep. I was just going to get some water." "Ok. Forget I asked that. Why are you meeting up with Vision this late?" She asked. "Or should I say this early." She said, looking at her watch. Wanda looked at her watch. 12:06. She was late. "Nat I-." "Wanda. I know you two like each other. Well, have feelings for each other. It's obvious. Why are you meeting him this late?" She asked. "Well, we haven't been able to talk about- well we haven't been able to talk at all since I made up with Steve." "Talk about what?" Natasha asked quickly. "Um well-." Wanda began as Natasha gasped. "You guys kissed?!" Natasha said with a big smile. "Um wha- how did you know?" Wanda asked. "Again, it's obvious. I know you guys snuck out last week." "Why didn't you tell Steve?" Wanda asked. "Why would I? I trust that you can be careful. Remember I trained you too, way back when." Natasha said. Wanda smiled. "Those were the good old days." Wanda said. "Yeah they were." Natasha nodded. They both sat, looking at the floor, remembering those days. They were a team. A full team not a piece of it like they are now. They were happy and free. So many things have changed.

"So, how long have you known about Vision and I?" Wanda asked. "Long enough." Natasha said. There were always hints. Ever since Ultron. I knew he cared for you more that he did anyone else. Since we have been down here I have had my suspicions, but this morning you both confirmed my theory." "What? How did we do that?" Wanda asked. Natasha laughed. "You two staring into each other's eyes. You couldn't take your eyes off each other." She said. Wanda blushed. "So you are going to talk to him about your kiss?" Natasha asked. Wanda quickly looked down at her watch. 12:20. "I have to go." Wanda said. "I will see you tomorrow ok?" She told Natasha as she stood up and walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow. Good luck!" She said. Wanda nodded, grabbed her flashlight and walked out of the room.

She walked down the hall and turned the corner. She walked faster and faster, hoping that he didn't leave. She turned the corner into the common room and shined her flashlight on a figure sitting on the bench. He stood up as she slowly walked into the room. "Hello." Vision whispered. "Hi." She whispered back. "I'm sorry I'm late, but there is something you should know." She said as she walked over to him. "Nat knows about us." He turned and looked at the wall before turning back to her. "There is an us?" He asked hopefully. Wanda took her final step towards him and smiled as she looked at the ground. She looked back up at him. "I don't know." She said. "What do you think?" She asked, turning her head away from Vision. "I'm not sure of anything." He said. "Well, expect one thing." Wanda turned back to him. "I care about you." He said, also turning to her. "I care about you a lot more than I care about everyone else." He said, slowly taking her hands off of her lap and into his own. "I feel a constant need to make sure you are always alright. I only want you to be happy. I want to protect you. I want to spend time with you. I-." He paused. "I just want you." He said.

Wanda reached up and cupped his face. She looked into his eyes and moved her hand to the back of his neck, and pulled him down into a kiss. Vision cupped Wanda's face with both of his hands, pulling her lips into him even more. Wanda was so caught up in the kiss that she allowed the flashlight to slowly slide out of her hand and drop to the floor. Not moving their hands from the places they were on each other, they both pulled back and looked at the flashlight on the floor. "Oops." She said, still holding each other close. They both turned back up, looked at each other and smiled. In complete darkness, they both kissed again. They both slightly pulled back and Wanda barely brushed her lips against his. They didn't have to finish their conversation because they both knew that they didn't know what they were doing and they both knew that they needed time to figure it out. "If we are going to be able to figure out what... this is..." Wanda said, motioning between them. "Nobody can know." She said. "Nobody will know." He said. She faintly smiled at him. She knelt down and grabbed her flashlight and then they both walked back to their rooms. Wanda's room was on the way to Vision's. They stopped at her doorway and he took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Goodnight Wanda." He said. "Goodnight Vis." She said smiling. She walked into her room and slowly shut the door, as she smiled at Vision, who took a step back into the hall, also smiling.


	12. The Tape Recorder

The next day, Vision had to leave to go back to the Avenger's compound. He had to go back to see Stark and the rest of the Avengers so they didn't get suspicious of where he was. He had already been gone too long. The small group requested that he bring back some supplies and belongings of their's from the compound since the last time they were there was before the fight at the airport; it's not like they thought that they should bring supplies so they could survive in a bunker for the rest of their lives. Vision promised to bring as much as he could without being suspicious. He said goodbye to everyone and that he would see them in a few weeks. Obviously, he couldn't kiss or even hug Wanda goodbye, or their secret fondness for each other wouldn't be a secret. He simply waved goodbye to everyone and lastly looked at Wanda and smiled as he nodded his head goodbye to her. She felt his presence enter her mind. "I will miss you. Goodbye." He thought to her. She smiled back at him. "Goodbye." She thought just as his presence started to leave her mind. He turned around and took off flying, back to the compound.

Three weeks had passed. Late at night, Wanda sat on her bed, wondering what was taking him so long to return. She knew that he couldn't make it obvious that he needed to be somewhere else, with the people he was forbidden to see. However, she figured that just over a week would be enough. Where was he? Is he alright? Could something have happened to him? Of course he was an AI, made out of the strongest things knows to man with one of the six most powerful things in the universe in his head. He could protect himself. Wanda didn't know what to think. He was a naive, innocent robot, who was new to the world. Maybe Stark found out that he was seeing them and wouldn't let him leave. Maybe he left but was taken by Ross's men.

She needed to stop worrying. Again, he could protect himself. She trusted him. No matter what happened to him, nothing would keep him from seeing her. Nothing could keep them apart.

Wanda laid down on the mattress and pulled the thin blanket over her body. She looked at her watch that was right beside her. 12:42 a.m. she had been staying up late almost every night she had been in this bunker. She couldn't sleep, and not knowing where Vision was, just made things worse. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind. It didn't work. She had to talk to him. She slowly reached out her mind, sending a signal to him, trying to see if he would respond. She felt a connection. "Vis?! Where are you? Are you alright?" She thought. "I'm alright. Now that I'm right here." He said. Wanda was confused when she heard the voice that wasn't just in her head. She opened her eyes and saw him standing in the doorway. "Vision!" She said as she hopped off the mattress and ran to him. He scooped her up into his arms, as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close, her feet were no longer touching the ground. She could feel his arms loosen their grip around her back. "No. Don't let go of me." She said, burying her face into the crease of his neck and shoulder. "Never let go of me." She said. He smiled as he hugged her a little tighter. Neither of them knew exactly how long they had stood there hugging, but eventually they both pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Wanda looked down at his lips for a split second before looking back into his eyes, but Vision still saw her. He slowly pulled her in for a short kiss.

"I brought you something." Vision said, still keeping his face close to hers. Wanda's head tilted as she smiled at him. He let go of her back and walked backwards through the door and reached for something that was on the ground next to him. He lifted up a big backpack and pulled out a small device from the front pocket and showed it to Wanda. It was a small tape recorder. Wanda immediately recognized it as she slowly took it from his opened hands. "Vis, you didn't." She said with a faint laugh. "I did." He said. Then all the memories came flooding back.

Many months ago, just a few weeks after Ultron, Tony Stark threw a party at the new Avengers compound. After being homeless and then imprisoned by Hydra, Wanda had never gotten the chance to go to a party. She walked over to the bed and picked up the crimson dress that Natasha had picked out for her. She walked over to her mirror and held the dress up to her body. She titled her head, wondering what would happen at the party. She was very nervous. She sighed and set the dress down on the bed and started to take off her clothes. She slipped the dress on and straightened it out. She tried to reach behind her to grab the zipper but she could reach. After struggling for a few moments, she heard a knock on the door. "Wanda? May I come in?" A voice asked. "Um. Yeah." She said. The door opened slowly. Wanda's back was to the door so she looked in the reflection and saw Vision slowly walk in. Embarrassed, she tried one last time to zip up the dress, but she had no luck. "May I?" Vision asked, taking another step forward after seeing her stuggle. Without turning, she again looked at his reflection in the mirror and slowly nodded her head. Vision walked up behind her while Wanda moved her long dark hair and held it to the side. Vision put his hand on her shoulder, while his other slowly zipped up the back of her dress. After, he took her long, curled hair from her side and moved it to fall against her back. He took a step back as she slowly turned around, away from the mirror. "What do you think?" She asked. Vision stared at her in awe of her beauty. "You look stunning." He said softly. Wanda smiled. She turned back around to look at herself in the mirror. It was a very tight dress that hugged her figure perfectly. It was short, it went down to mid-thigh. It also had a low scooped neckline and around one inch wide straps. It revealed a little more cleavage than Wanda was normally comfortable with. She walked over to her dresser and took a pearl necklace out of a box and put it on. Looking in the mirror one last time, she moved some of her long hair to fall in front of her body, hoping to hide some of her exposed chest.

She turned back around to Vision, who was still standing there watching her. "Sorry." She said. "I forgot to ask why you are here." She said. "Oh it's alright." He answered. "Stark sent me to make sure you were still coming, since the party started half an hour ago." He said. "Yeah I am." She said. "I'm just a little nervous I guess." She said. "About what?" He asked. "Well, I've never been to a party. I don't know what to do. I don't even know how to dance." She said. Vision looked around the room. He saw a tape recorder sitting on one of her shelf's. He walked over past Wanda and examined it. "Pietro used to use that to calm me down when we were children." She said, walking over to Vision. "I had nightmares all the time. He would use this to make me fall back asleep." She said. Vision pressed a button and classical music started to play. "What are you doing?" She asked. Vision set the recorder down. "Teaching you how to dance." He said as he held out his hand. Wanda hesitated. "May I have this dance?" Vision asked, moving his hand closer to her. She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her in close to him, their right hands clasped together as Vision's left hand held her waist and Wanda's left hand held his shoulder. He led her around the room, moving her in every direction that she needed to go. "How do you know how to dance?" She asked. "Well, I am all-knowing, made to be perfect." He said. "Right." She laughed. "How can a perfect person not know how to dance?" She asked. "Well you don't know how and..." he hesitated. "Your perfect." He said. Wanda looked up at him and smiled. As she stepped on his toes less and less, she laid her head on his chest and they danced until Stark himself had to come and see why they were both so late.

**ANOTHERDIVIDERTHINGBECAUSEISTILLDONTKNOWHOWTOMAKEONE**

"You remember?" She asked. "Of course I remember!" He said. Even in the complete darkness of the bunker, he could still feel her beaming smile as she stared at the tape recorder that started it all. "That was the night that I first realized that I had feelings for you." He said. She looked up at him and after a long pause, she cupped his face and slowly lifted herself up and kissed him softly.


	13. Completely and utterly smitten

The next morning, Wanda woke up with a smile on her face. That didn't happen often. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. She thought about how she and Vision danced all night. He taught her so well that even in complete darkness, they didn't step on each other's toes once. She thought of him. His calming voice. His comforting arms. His soft lips. She laughed at herself and buried her face into her hands.

She got up and brushed her hair and walked into the common room and joined the rest of the group for breakfast. Vision then unpacked everything he brought. Some clothes, food, money, a few personal belongings, and other things. He took as much as he could get without anyone asking questions and was willing to do it again. Of course, he didn't say a word about the tape recorder to the team. They still didn't know that he and Wanda were "a thing".

As the next few weeks past by, Wanda and Vision found it getting harder and harder to find moments alone together. However, when they did meet up, late at night, they simply talked for hours. About some of her life, however she had a lot of walls up, still not trusting him enough to let him know her completely. She had too much taken away from her to let someone in; in fear of possibly loosing them too. They talked about what they both wanted to do in their lives, what they think will happen to them when the accords blow over (if they ever do), they talked about everything. Vision talked about how he was growing tired of having to return to the compound for almost three weeks straight each time now, to keep his cover. He barley found time to return and when he did, it was only for a two or three days at a time. It was getting harder and harder for him as the search for the missing avengers intensified by the day.

This kept putting Wanda and Vision's budding relationship on pause, constantly. It was almost impossible to try and move forward. Their first kiss on the rooftop was almost three months ago and they had only kissed once since then and that was right after their first one. Neither of them had ever been in a real relationship before and with it constantly being out on pause, it only made it harder for them to figure everything out.

Vision and Wanda were up late talking again. "Vis?" She asked after a long period of silence between them. "How long do we have to keep doing this? How long until you can stay here with me for more than just a few days?" She asked as she cuddled up to him in her room. He slowly put his arm around her and leaned his head on her's. "I don't know. While many are searching, Tony isn't helping either side. He just sits there listening to people debating whether they should call off the search for you or not. He has given up. He wants to find you all but he doesn't want Ross to find you." Vision said. "Is Ross making any progress?" "I don't know." Vision answered. "He left a month ago to look into a lead he had and he returns tomorrow. He hasn't said anything so we assume that the lead has gone dead." "What was the lead?" Wanda asked. "I don't know. He didn't tell Stark because he is starting to become suspicious of him. Especially since Stark never says a word at their meetings." Vision answered. "I leave tomorrow for Ross's next meeting." Wanda sat up and lifted her head off of Vision's chest. "Your leaving tomorrow? You just got back yesterday!" She said. "I know but Stark wants me there for Ross's report." Vision said. Wanda faintly shook her head and looked down. Vision put his arm around her and pulled her back to him. "I know how frustrating this is, but it's essential that I keep my cover. That way I get information and supplies for you all." "Your right. I don't want you getting arrested either." Wanda said. "I just miss you." She said. They both sat in silence for another few moments before Vision's head popped up with an idea. "Why don't we tell Stark about us?" Vision said. "What?" Wanda said as she sat up sharply. "Why don't we just tell Stark?" He asked again. "Vis, I don't think-." "No it would make so much sense!" This way, I can spend more time with you. If we tell him then he will allow me to stay with you more. He won't let me get arrested. He will understand Wanda I promise!" Vision said, taking Wanda's hands in his. "Vision I-." Wanda began. "Trust me." Vision said. "Let me try and give us a chance." He said. Wanda looked into Vision's eyes and saw his desperation. She wanted a chance for them too but she didn't want anything to happen to him. She just had to trust him. "Alright." Wanda said. Vision's eyes lit up and he pulled her into a hug. "It will all work out. I promise." He said. Wanda smiled. "Wait. Does this mean we should tell Steve and the others?" She asked. "Are we ready for that?" Vision asked as they both pulled back from the hug. "I'm not sure we are ready for any of this but we have to at some point. I don't want them figuring it out on their own." Wanda said. "Alright, I will tell Tony tomorrow and I will come back right after the meeting." Vision said. "And I will tell the team tomorrow morning after you leave." Wanda said. They hugged again. "I'm glad we are doing this." Wanda said. "Me too." Vision said. Wanda didn't know what to think. She had never been in a real relationship before. She was un-sure of everything. She couldn't believe they made it to a point where they were actually telling people about their relationship. However there was one thing Wanda was sure of. She was completely and utterly smitten.


	14. “They found us”

Vision left early the next morning before everyone else was awake. Wanda was up with him, said goodbye and waited for everyone else to wake up once he had gone. Once everyone was in the common room eating breakfast she gathered them around and told them about her and Vision. It was a long conversation of her trying to explain their complicated situation. When she finished, there was complete silence for a few moments before Sam spoke. "It's about time you said something." He said. Wanda looked up at Sam in confusion. "We have all known for a while. It's obvious." Clint said. Wanda looked at Natsaha. "I didn't tell them." She said defensely. "No we figured it out ourselves." Scott said. "How?" Wanda asked. Sam laughed. "Nothing has ever been more obvious. You look at each other for a split second and both of your faces turn bright red." Sam said. Wanda was embarrassed. "Wanda." Steve began. "It's fine. You both deserve to be happy."

**ANOTHERDIVIDERBARTHINGBECAUSEISTILLDONTKNOWHOWTODOTHOSE**

Vision landed at the door of the avengers compound. He took a breath and then went inside. The meeting wasn't for another hour so he thought this was the perfect time to tell Stark. He walked up the stairs to Stark's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." Said a voice. Vision phased through the door, making Tony jump a bit. "God Vision just open the door like a normal person." Stark said, returning to his work. "My apologies." Vision said, taking another step towards Tony. After a few moments of silence, Vision started to talk. "Um Mr. Stark I- Uh I have to explain something." He hesitated. "Ok. Explain." Tony said, still not looking up from the paper he was writing on. "Alright well." Vision began. "I'm in love with Wanda." He said. Tony dropped his pen and looked up. "What?" He asked. "Well I- uh- we-." Vision stuttered. "Is that even possible?" Tony asked as he stood up. "I guess so." Vision said. "And Wanda-." Tony began as he took a step towards Vision. "Oh I haven't told her. Well we are together, I don't really know how to describe it but I haven't told her that I love her." Vision rambled. "So she loves you too then?" Tony asked. "Well she hasn't said it either, neither of us have but we-." "Yeah yeah I get it." Tony inturupted. "I think." He paused. "So why are you telling me this?" Tony asked. "Well uh- I was wondering if I could maybe, spend more time with her?" Vision asked. "What do you mean?" Tony asked. "Well I come here a lot and I barely get any time with her so-." "Oh so that's what you have been doing when you disappear." Tony said. "Well yes." Vision answered. "I see. So your asking me if you could go run off with her and Steve and the others?" Tony said. "Yes." Vision answered nervously. Tony was silent as he thought to himself. "Look Vision. I want to give you a chance to live your life but you won't be able to do that if you get caught." Tony said. A look of disappointment appeared across Vision's face. "Look, I know your not going to tell me where they are but I guess it would be good to have you with them, making sure they are all alright." Tony said. Vision tried not to let his hope show. "But you have to promise me that you will make visits and check in. Once or twice every two months. To keep your cover. That's the best I can do." Tony said. Vision smiled and nodded his head. "I promise. Thank you so much Mr. Stark!" He said. "Alright it's fine. You can skip out on the meeting and go back. I will cover for you." Tony said. Vision smiled and nodded and immediately phased through the roof and flew away.

**ANOTHERDIVIDERBARSORRY**

"So you all are sure you ok with this?" Wanda asked. "Well not ok. More confused than ok. But we don't have a problem with it if that's what your asking." Sam answered. "Well I'm-." Wanda began. She stopped when she heard a slight noise. She looked up and saw the single light bulb hanging down from the ceiling, start to shake. She and the rest of the group slowly stood up and walked out of the room. They followed the noise down the hall to the staircase. It was a muffled banging noise. They walked up the stairs slowly, following the noise. Once they reached the top, it was much louder. Steve opened a panel and pressed a button. A screen lit up and showed a video of many men in uniforms using a battering ram to open the hidden door. "They found us. Ross found us." Steve said. "What do we do?" Scott asked. Steve looked at Natsaha and thought for a second. "Grab whatever you can fight with. Be ready." Steve said.

**ANOTHERDIVIDERBARTHING **

As Vision had almost reached the bunker, he received a call from Tony through his system. "Vision!" Tony said. "Yes Mr. Stark?" He asked. "I just got out of the meeting with Ross. He apparently found some docter who helped Wanda when they all made it to some bunker. He interogated him and the docter told them everything!" Tony said. "What? He knows about the bunker? Wait, you know about the bunker?" Vision asked. "Yes!" Tony answered. "He told us that the docter said they had been hiding out there for a while now. Ross said he sent his troops to go retrieve them and they are on their way there now! Are they still hiding out there or have they moved?" Tony asked. "No. They are still there." Vision answered. "God the whole point of being on the run is actually running away not staying in one place." Tony said. Tony sighed loudly as he thought to himself . "No matter what, I need you to stay away from the bunker! The others will fight their way out and probably win. Just stay away for a day and go back tomorrow. You have to keep your cover." Tony said. "Alright." Vision said reluctantly. "Tony hung up and Vision sped up to go and try to warn the others before Ross's men got there. He flew as fast as he could until he landed on a mountain right by the bunker. He looked down and saw that he was too late. Ross's men were out in the yard fighting with the small group of avengers. It took everything in him to not go down and fight with them.


	15. Blurry

As Vision watched from the mountain, he thought to himself. The lead that Ross had; the lead he told Wanda that had probably gone dead. That was the docter. Ross found the docter that helped Wanda clear all the drugs and sedatives out of her system all those months ago. The docter told Ross where the small group was and now Ross's men were here.

They were all fighting in the bunker yard. Using the supplies Vision had brought them, the small group of avengers did their best to fight off the many men that Ross sent. Everyone had at least one small gun that Vision had brought them and Steve and Natsaha has other special gadgets that they had found around the old abandoned bunker. As the two of them led the group out of the bunker, they easily took out the first men that were holding the battering ram. They gave the men's machine guns to Clint and Scott. Sam used a pistol and Wanda used her powers to throw people across the yard. Without their main weapons or helpful suits, the small group found it challenging to beat some of Ross's men who had every weapon at their disposal. However, the small group had faced things much worse than them Ross's men. The team was knocking out men left and right. Once it was clear that the small group was winning, some men started to run back to the helicopters that they arrived in. Scott, Sam and Natasha all went to go stop them from getting away. Clint was shooting men across the yard and Steve and Wanda were right in the center. Wanda was fighting multiple men and started to lift them in the air. Just then, there was a rumbling. They looked across the yard and a tank slowly rolled up the hill and into the yard. Steve was directly in it's path. Wanda let them men drop to the ground, jumped in the air and levitated over to Steve; who had shut his eyes and covered his head as the tank aimed it's large gun at him. Wanda landed in front of him and stopped the shot with her power. She then threw the blast she caught right back at the tank which exploded as it was pushed backwards. Steve opened his eyes and gave out a sigh of relief. Vision watched from the hill and smiled. He looked around and saw a man crawling. It was one of the men that Wanda dropped before saving Steve. He grabbed a gun and aimed it at Wanda. Vision flew up and left the hill. "WANDA!" He yelled, flying down the hill quickly. He was too late.

A loud shot was heard. Wanda looked at Steve with a confused look, not knowing what had happened. Vision landed at the bottom of the hill, 20 yards from Wanda and Steve. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Wanda looked away from Steve and slowly looked down at her hand which covered her stomach. She slowly lifted her hand and looked at it. It was covered in blood. "Oh my God." Steve said. Wanda didn't respond. She looked back up across the yard and saw Vision running towards her. She wanted to run to him but she couldn't. Her knees became weak. She blinked a few times after she started to have trouble breathing. "Wanda?" Steve asked. "Wanda?! Wanda! WANDA!!" He yelled as she started to fall. Steve grabbed Wanda's waist to try and slow her fall. Vision made it over to her just in time to catch her head centimeters before it hit the ground. She was slowly gasping for air. She looked over at Vision who was sitting next to her, holding her head. Through her terrified face and slow breaths, she managed to let out a faint smile at him. She was so happy to see him. By now, the rest of the group had made it over to her and Natasha bent down by Wanda's shoulder as Vision cradled Wanda's head on her other side. "Wanda come on say something." Natsaha said, aggressively shaking Wanda's shoulder to get her to respond. Wanda turned her head away from Vision and looked straight up at the sky. Steve stood up and his spot by Wanda's hip was immediately filled by Clint. Steve faced Scott who was standing at her feet. "Are they all-." Steve began. "Yeah. They all are knocked out cold. But I don't know how long they will be unconscious for. We should get out of here while we still can." Scott said. Steve nodded. As figures became blurry and voices became muffled, Wanda still showed no response to anything they were saying. "We need to get her to a hospital." Steve said. Natsaha nodded and looked back down at Wanda. "We are going to get you out of here. We are going to get you some help. Just stay awake ok?" Natsaha said, trying to calm her down. She looked absolutely terrified as she looked around her, gasping for air and trying to hear the now very blurry figures' voices clearly. As a red face then blocked all the other figures out and she looked into the only thing she could focus on. Vision's eyes. Vision was now cupping Wanda's face. "Wanda it's ok. Your gonna be ok." He said. He noticed that she started to blink faster and how her terrified look slowly left her face. Her gasping for air had slowed and she simply looked into his eyes with no expression. "Wanda come on!" He said. She turned her face away from him. "WANDA!" Vision yelled. And as her head fell to the side, her eyes slowly closed.


	16. “Come back to me”

"She's loosing too much blood Steve!" Natsaha yelled from the back of the helicopter, as she lifted Wanda's shirt to reveal a large hole in her stomach. There was so much blood, it was hard for her to see where the actual wound was. Steve was driving the helicopter that Ross's men had. Wanda was laying down, unconscious, in the back of the helicopter. Her head was in Vision's lap as he simply stroked her forehead, trying to make contact with her mind to tell her to stay alive, however it wasn't working. Natasha was holding towels to her stomach to slow down the bleeding. Clint was sitting on Wanda's other side, holding her hand. Scott and Sam sat nervously on the bench, occasionally handing Natasha new towels. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Steve said. "Sam get me another towel." Natsaha said as she threw a drenched towel across the floor. Vision opened his eyes. "I can't. I can't get into her head." Vision said. Natsaha looked back down at Wanda nervously and pressed the towel into her stomach harder. "She's loosing too much blood. She's slipping away." Vision said, staring down at Wanda.

Eventually they landed in a small town next to a hospital. Vision gently picked her up and carried her to the door of the helicopter. "Vision. You can't go in. You will draw attention to us and Ross will be here before we know it. Vision looked down at his red hands that held Wanda. He knew he couldn't go in. He couldn't risk her safety again. He sighed as he looked at her. "Please don't die." He whispered as he turned to Steve. He gently gave her to Steve as Natsaha opened the door. They all ran out and into the hospital as Vision stood in the doorway, watching as they took her away. He shut the door and flew the helicopter away from the town and hid it in the woods.

**ANOTHERDIVIDERBAR **

"We need a stretcher!" Natsaha said to a nurse that cam running to their aid. A few more came running to them with a stretcher. Steve and Clint gently laid her down on it. The nurses took off pushing the stretcher as fast as they could down the long hallway. The small group followed them into a room. Wanda was pushed over in between multiple machines. A nurse took scissors and cut her shirt off to reveal her stomach which was covered in blood. "You all need to leave!" A nurse said as she started to push the group out of the room. The group was reluctantly pushed out of the room by a few other doctors and the large door shut behind them. They looked through a window into the room. They saw the doctors take out the large bullet and fix up the large hole in her stomach. Hours later, the group was eventually allowed in the room. After a while they each slowly left to go to the waiting room where they fell asleep after their long day.

Early in the morning, while everyone else was asleep, Steve was dozing off in a chair in the waiting room. A man walked into the room. He was blond, tall and had blue eyes. "Steve?" The man asked. Steve immediately sat up in the chair. "Yes?" He asked. "Good you don't recognize me at all." The man said. "It's me Vision." He said. Steve knew the voice was familiar. "What? How-." He began. "I had to see her. I wasn't going to leave her and sit on the helicopter. So I learned to disguise myself. It took me a few hours to get it right." Vision said. Steve nodded, still confused. "Where is she?" Vision asked. Steve led him down the hall and into the room. Clint was sitting next to her, only shifting his gaze away from her as they entered the room. "Wanda!" Vision said, relieved, as he quickly walked over to Wanda's bed. As Vision glanced around at all the moniters, Clint stood up and walked over to Steve who was in the doorway. "Who is that?" Clint asked. "It's Vision." Steve answered. "What?" "Yeah. He apparently has been working on a disguise so he could come and see her." "Oh." Clint said. "Hey Vision?" Steve said after a long pause. Vision turned away from Wanda. "We are going to be in the waiting room if you want to stay with her." He said. Vision nodded and they quietly left the room. Vision looked back down at Wanda and brushed her hair out of her face. He sighed as he watched her. How can someone look so peaceful as they are fighting for their life? He wondered. He slowly bent down and kissed her forehead. He walked over to the other side of her bed and sat down in the chair. He took her hand and held it tightly in his own. "Wanda please don't go." He whispered. "Come back to me."


	17. Warmth in the darkness

Wanda held on as long as she could. The pain was unbearable. She was on the ground gasping for air, trying to understand what they were saying to her, trying to say something back; but nothing. She couldn't speak. She laid there, on the ground, blood all over her with foggy figures yelling at her. She looked into the only thing she seemed to be able to focus her eyes on. Those eyes. Vision's eyes. She felt safe. She felt complete. She felt calm, and she allowed herself to let go and her head turned to the side and her eyes gently shut.

What felt like moments later, Wanda felt a light breeze flow through her hair. She opened her eyes and everywhere she looked was black. She couldn't see any walls or a floor or a ceiling, it was all black. She looked down at her stomach and felt for the large bullet hole. Nothing. Nothing as if the fight never happened. She heard a muffled voice. Multiple muffled voices. She turned around and saw Natsaha, Clint, Vision, Steve, Scott and Sam all around a body on the ground. She walked closer to it and saw that it was her body, lying on the ground. "We have to go!" Sam said. Vision scooped her up and started carrying her away as everyone followed. "Let's take this." Scott said, as he opened a door to one of Ross's helicopters. They all went inside the helicopter and it took off and disappeared into the darkness. Wanda tilted her head in confusion as she looked around for the helicopter. She heard another noise and turned around again to see the group all in the helicopter, again circled around her.

She then felt a presence trying to enter her mind. It was Vision. By default, she almost let him in but she didn't. She couldn't. She didn't know what was happening or if she was still alive. She didn't know where she was or what she was seeing. She blocked him out. "She's loosing too much blood Steve!" Natsaha yelled. Wanda took a step closer. Her head was in Vision's lap. Natasha was holding towels to her stomach and Clint was sitting on her other side, holding her hand. Scott and Sam sat on the bench, occasionally handing Natasha new towels. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Steve said. "Sam get me another towel." Natsaha said as she threw a drenched towel across the floor. Vision opened his eyes. "I can't. I can't get into her head." Vision said. Natsaha looked back down at Wanda nervously and pressed the towel into her stomach harder. "She's loosing too much blood. She's slipping away." Vision said, staring down at Wanda.

The image disappeared. Wanda thought to herself. In that image, Vision was trying to enter her mind, and she had just felt his presence. Was that what was happening to her right now? Was this some sort of place inside her head where she could see herself? "Am I still alive?" She asked herself. Just then, in the darkness a bright light appeared. It grew and the rays reached out behind Wanda. As the light grew bigger and brighter, Wanda could see a figure walking out of it. It took her a second, but when the light softened and her eyes focused, she could see that it was someone she recognized. Someone who had been taken from her a long time ago. "Pietro." She said. He smiled at her. She took a step closer to him. "Is it really you?" She asked. His smile only grew. He nodded. Wanda smiled and ran to him and jumped into a hug. "I've missed you." He said. "Not as much as I have missed you." She said. "I've been so lost without you. I can't seem to do anything right." She said as she slowly pulled back from the hug. "Now that's not true." He said. "I've been watching over you. You joined the Avengers. Your a hero. You fought for want you believe in. You fought for your freedom. Even if it got you locked up. Your so much braver than you ever were with me." He said. "Yes but every single thing I've done that I thought was good has ended badly. I blew up a building and killed innocent people. I fought against the government and got myself locked up in a straight jacket and electroshock collar. I've been living in an underground bunker for months. I lost my brother due to something I helped. Everything I touch gets destroyed." She said. She hugged Pietro again. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. It shouldn't have been you." She said. Pietro pulled back from the hug. "Yes it should have." He said. "Everything happened for a reason. This, was so you may be your own person. Not a girl who needs her brother to keep her afloat. The building explosion, helped you pick a side. The right side. The side where you had to be brave and fight for what you believe in. Whether that goes against the accords and the governanent or not." He said. "And I couldn't be more prouder of you." He said as he hugged her again. After a few moments of silence, Wanda spoke again. "I'm ready. I'm ready to leave and come be with you." She said as she pulled back from the hug. "This world has had enough of me. I need to leave it." She said. "Sister, it hasn't had nearly enough of you. You have so many more things to accomplish. Don't be like me. Don't leave before your time is up. And besides, even if you left, look what you would be leaving behind." He said as he looked over her shoulder at something behind her. Wanda turned.

It was her body in a hospital bed. A man was standing next to her. Wanda could feel it. His presence. It was Vision. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Wanda felt a quick rush of warmth through her body in the darkness. He walked over to a chair and sat down. He took her hand. As Wanda took a few steps closer, she felt the warmth flow from her hand, throughout her body. She could feel his hand wrapped around her body in the bed. She smiled. "Wanda please don't go." He said as he squeezed her hand. Wanda stood in the darkness, watching him hold her body's hand. She could feel even the slightest squeeze he gave when he said that. "Come back to me." He said. Wanda stopped smiling. A single tear ran down her face. She turned away from the image and looked back at Pietro. "You can't leave him." He said. "You both need each other." He said. Wanda didn't say anything as she took a step back towards Pietro. "It's time for me to leave." He said. More tears ran down Wanda's face. "No!" She said as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He smiled. Wanda I have to go back. You have to go back too. Wanda knew he was right. She couldn't leave Vision. She hugged him tighter, knowing this was their last. "I love you." She said. "I love you more." He answered. She slowly let go of him as tears streamed down her face. He smiled at her and held her hand. He slowly stepped away and didn't let go until he had taken his final step into the light and disappeared. Wanda was again, left alone in the darkness. She gasped for air through her many tears. Once she calmed herself down she looked back over at the image. Vision was still holding her hand. She walked back over to the image. She took the hand of her body lying in the hospital bed and closed her eyes. She felt a breeze flow through her hair and then silence.

Wanda slowly opened her eyes.


End file.
